Kantō Chronicles
by Zygarde22
Summary: The adventure of Red, his twin sister Leaf and their rival Green, thorogh the Kantō region
1. The Adventure Begins

**Hello people I know I keep making fanfics and never finishing them but I can not work on something and not publish it. So without further ado I'm making a fanfic somewhat similar to one I worked on when I first started writing. It was a pokemon fanfic and I'm redoing it well more like taking some ideas from it and placing it into a new story, anyway enjoy and review.**

* * *

Red looked up at the darkness of his ceiling unable to sleep, his tenth birthday was tomorrow and he along with his fraternal twin Leaf where gonna become Pokemon Trainers and travel the Kantō Region, well he was his sister wanted to travel to discover more pokemon and get closer to becoming a Pokemon researcher. So his mind was a flush with many thoughts on what he will do when he starts traveling. his thoughts were interrupted when the door to his room opened and in came his sister.

"You can't sleep either?" she asked which he nodded yes to., "well I guess that makes two of us." She said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What do you think being a trainer will be like?" Red asked his sister she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"It's probably gonna be the greatest thing ever." he spoke, Leaf laid down and let out a tired sigh. After an hour of talking the two had somehow fallen asleep, they were woken up by the shouting of their mother from the kitchen.

"Leaf, Red come downstairs and get ready to go meet Professor Okido!" The two woke up and shuffled to get showered and dressed, after thirty minutes the two ran downstairs and greeted their mother.

"My, my you two look ready to take on the world." their mother spoke as she looked her two children up and down. Kneeling down to her two children she pulled them into a large hug.

"Now be careful you two and remember to watch out for each other, I love you." she spoke as she let go of her children, trying her best to fight back the flood of tears. Giving their mother one last goodbye the two made their way to Professor Okidos lab.

"I wonder what Professor Okido is like?" Red asked, having never meet him before.

"Oh he's real nice, I can't say the same for his grandson." Leaf spoke remembering Green Okido.

"You mean Green" Red asked, "Yeah I guess he can be a bit of a jerk and oh Arceus he's right there."Red spoke as the two made eye contact with Green Okido, their old childhood rival/friend/bully. He simply gave them his usual smug smile.

"Sup Red, Leaf I see you two are late as usual." He spoke, this made Leaf roll her eyes.

"Anyway I imagine you two are here to see gramps too." The two nodded, "Well he said to wait out here until he was ready." he spoke, and so the three waited for a while until the door of the lab opened and Professor Okido appeared before them.

"Ah it's good to see you three come in I can't wait for you to meet your new partners." The professor spoke as she shuffled the three into the lab.

"What partners?" Red asked.

"Why your starter pokemon, and their's exactly three of you." They were shuffled into a large room with a huge device seated in the middle, on top sat three Poké Balls each containing their new partners in travel.

"Hmm oh yes inside these three balls are you're new pokemon Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Now Red I'll let you pick first." Red walked up to the platform and looked at the three balls on each a symbol representing water, fire and grass sat on the top of each. Picking the one with a water symbol on it he threw it up into the air and out came a small turtle like pokemon, Squirtle.

"Now Leaf you next." the girl walked next to her brother and picked the Poké ball with a fire symbol on it. letting out the Charmander inside, finally Green walked up and picked Bulbasaur.

"Hey Red why don't me and you have a pokemon battle." Green asked his rival. Red narrowed his eyes and put on a cocky smile

"Alright, Go Squirtle use tackle!" Red shouted as the turtle pokemon bashed it's body into his rivals pokemon, knocking the leaf dinosaur off its feet.

"Oh two can play at this game, Bulbasaur use tackle as well." The leaf pokemon bashed into Squirtle. The turtle pokemon dodged the attack causing the dinosaur to bash it's head into the wall and knock itself out.

"Dang, well it looks like I lost this one." Green said as he recalled his pokemon back into its ball.

"Oh and before I forget I have something else to give you three. Well two something's" he then went to his desk and fished out fifteen small Poké Balls from a box and handed five to each of them, and the last thing he grabbed were three Pokédexs

"These are you're new Pokédexs they will help you along the way in catching new Pokémon." The professor then lead the three out of the lab

"Now be careful you three." and with that the three left the lab.

"Well I don't know what you two are gonna do but I'm heading home."Blue said as he walked in the direction of his house.

"Why, I figured you would want to get right to adventuring?" Red asked as he followed him his sister in toe.

"My sister has a few maps of the region." Getting an idea the two followed Blue to his house, upon saying hi to Nanami, the three where now with town maps.

"So where are we heading first bro" Leaf asked as she and her brother looked over the map.

"I guess Tokiwa City is next it's about a day's walk away." Red spoke and so with this the two set off on their Pokémon adventure what challenges await them?

** To be Continued...**

* * *

**So that's done also if anyone is wondering why I use the Japanese names I just find them more appealing to me. I had a blast writing this and I can't wait to get to the next chapter. So review and Remember DFTBA. **


	2. Tokiwa Shuffle Part One

**Hola people here's another chapter of Kantō Chronicles, I hope you people liked the first chapter. Anyway I probably will update my other story in a few days or a few hours depending on how creative I am.**

* * *

Leaf looked intently at a pidgey as it pecked at the ground taking out a sketch pad the girl began to draw the Pokémon as it went about its business.

"Leaf I know you find this interesting but we need to get moving if we want to get to Tokiwa City." Red spoke as he paced about behind his sister. Leaf simply ignored him and attempted to get closer to the bird pokemon, pulling out one of the spare pokeballs she had she threw it at the creature in a hope to catch it. The ball impacted the small bird and a sphere of energy enclosed it, and inside the ball it disappeared.

"Now stay in!" she yelled as the ball shook several times and finally fizzled indicating a successful catch.

"Cool you caught a pidgey" Red spoke as he looked at the ball that contained the captured Pokemon. He and his sister had traveled for a few hours now from Masara Town , it would take them another six or seven to get to Tokiwa City.

"Well I'm done come on we need to get to Tokiwa." Leaf spoke as she sprinted off with Red in tow, Route One was a rather calm place, Then the two noticed a man standing near the road a sign by his side that read "Poke Mart free samples!"

"Hmm I wonder what he means by free samples?" Red asked, as he approached the man.

"Hello, here for the free samples?" the man asked Red nodded, and the man handed him a small bottle with a spray nozzle on it and a bluish liquid inside it.

"...What is it?" Leaf asked as she looked at the item.

"It's a potion, when you're Pokémon are hurt use it and they'll be better in a pinch." The man said as he handed Leaf one of the bottles, "And remember you can get more at the Poke Mart in Tokiwa City." the man said as he bid the two farewell. A few hours later the sun was setting just as the two reached the gates of Tokiwa city.

"Hello Tokiwa!" Yelled Red as he jumped for joy through the threshold of the gate, his sister simply sighed at her brothers strangeness.

"Well on the bright side we made it before sundown, now to find a place to stay." Leaf spoke as she lead the way, after about thirty minutes of looking the two found themselves in the Pokemon Center staying for the night. Pacing around the room the two shared Red was growing impatient for his gym battle the next day.

"Red, I highly recommend you calm down if you want to be ready for the battle tomorrow." Leaf spoke as she laid her head down on the bed.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one who's challenging gym leaders." Red spoke, "Besides I'm not worrying about the gym leader." he finished.

"Oh, then who are you worried about?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Green." Red spoke plainly, besides his sister Green was the only person who posed any real challenge to him.

"Well I'm sure Green is probably sleeping so if you want to pose any threat to him I hope you do the same." Leaf then turned out the lights leaving Red to mull his thoughts in the dark, eventually sleep overtook him. The next morning the two made their way to the gym to face the leader.

"So what do you know about the gym leader here?" Leaf asked.

"Not much just he's named Sakaki other than that he's a mystery." The two were stopped when they saw a man standing in front of the gyms doors.

"Oh you two must be trainers sorry but the gym is closed since the leader is out." The man said, letting out a disappointed sigh Red went back to the center his sister following him. Sitting down at the table in the food area Red let out another sigh of disappointment.

"Oh cheer up, at least now you have some time to get another pokemon besides Squirtle." Leaf said trying her best to cheer up her brother.

"So still have your dinky little starter hug?" A cocky voice spoke looking to their left and there stood Green a smug look on his face, "That's no surprise I figured you would still have your first pokemon." He finished.

"He may but I don't and I challenge you this time." Leaf said as she pulled one of her Pokeballs from its bag.

"Fine let's do this go Pidgey!" Green yelled as the leaf pokemon flew out of its ball.

"Ready, Charmander go time!" Leaf yelled, releasing her pokemon. Looking at each other intently Leaf made the first move.

"Charmander use Ember!" A burst of fire flew from the lizards mouth coating the bird with a red-hot inferno.

"Pidgey use tackle." Green yelled, the bird flew fast and attempted to hit the it's foe but to no avail the fire pokemon dogged and readied for another attack.

"Finish it off with tackle!" Slamming it's body down onto the creature the pidgey fainted and was returned to its ball.

"Pretty good but let's see you handle Bulbasaur. " Green yelled as he called out his starter pokemon.

"Bulbasaur use leach seed." Green yelled as the leaf dinosaur launched several seeds that embedded themselves into Charmander, a green aura shrouded the pokemon as it's energy was leached from it.

"This won't last long, Charmander use ember again!' Leaf yelled, the Pokemon shot out another burst of flame but this time it missed its target landing in the background. Soon another leech of its energy activated.

"Let's finish this Bulbasaur use tackle!" Bulbasaur impacted the fire pokemon and knocked it off its feet and out cold. Leaf growled in anger her trump card was out and all she was left with was the pidgey she caught the day before.

"Fine Pidgey go!" Leaf yelled as she brought out the bird pokemon, "Use tackle!" the bird, collided with the leaf pokemon knocking it back slightly. then without an input from its trainer the Bulbasaur used leech seed again and began draining the bird pokemon energy.

"Hah, now Bulbasaur finish it off use tackle again!" the green pokemon impacted into it with great force and knocked it out. Letting out a defeated sigh leaf withdrew her injured pokemon.

"Fine you win this time." Leaf spoke begrudgingly as she pulled out a few pokedolloers from her wallet and handed it to Green.

"Well that was fun I'll smell ya latter Leaf, Red." Green spoke as he left no doubt to heal his injured pokemon. Walking up to her brother Leaf let out another sigh.

"Don't worry well beat him soon, any way I know where we have to head next." Red spoke as he showed the marked area on the map it was Tokiwa Forest. Smiling the two packed up and made their way to route two. exiting the gate the two were in a small clearing. Walking through the grass Red was surprised when he was pounced upon by a Nidoran.

"What the hell!" He yelled as he instinctively threw out his pokemon. The turtle pokemon took an impact from the creature protecting its trainer. Feeling a power inside it, it let out a torrent of bubbles that hit the Nidoran.

"Squirtle you learned bubble!" Red yelled excitedly, pulling out one of his spare pokeballs he threw it, the impact captured the pokemon. Shaking several times the ball fizzled. Red, jumped up with a new zeal having caught his second Pokémon.

"Well, look at that you caught a Nidoran."Leaf spoke as she checked her Pokédex on the caught pokemon. Red let out the caught pokemon, it was light blue indicating that it was a female Nidoran, petting the creature hit purred calmly.

"Welcome to the team." he spoke as he hugged the pokemon, only to pass out due to its poison barbs infecting him. Leaf let out a sigh.

"I'll go get an antidote." Leaf spoke leaving her brother next to the Nidoran.

"This is gonna be a long journey." Leaf spoke as she walked through the gate, to get an item to heal her brother.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Well that was fun to write I hope the Pokémon battle did not drag on since they seem to not translate well into text. Any way I like writing these even if they do have a few things not like the games but yeah next part I'll go into when they go to Tokiwa Forest. So remember review favorite and DFTBA**


	3. Tokiwa Shuffle Part Two

**And now the next chapter I like writing this even if no one looks at it. Also for the people who do read this (all one of you by the way thank you person who ever you are.) I'm using the Pokédex from Gen Six since it's the most cannon one so there will be some Pokémon from ****Jōto in Kantō.**

* * *

Leaf frowned as she looked at the receipt of the items she had bought, not only was she out of down a hundred pokedolloers from her battle with Green but now she was almost completely broke from buying supplied from the Poke Mart. After this excursion she was going to have a long, long talk with her brother about this. Walking out of the gate she saw her still passed out brother his Nidoran sleeping soundly on his belly it was a rather cute sight

"Alright bro I'll have you fixed in a bit." she spoke as she pulled out a bottle with a viscous yellow liquid, unscrewing the cap and placing the tip of it no her brothers lips she forced down the liquid into his gullet.

"The shopkeeper said this stuff is good for both pokemon and humans but it's bitter as hell for us so I hope you don't mind waking up with a mouth full of gunk." she spoke as he downed the entirety of the bottle. In a few minutes the boy began to come to, looking around he saw his sister smiling at him and his newly caught Nidoran sleeping lazily on his chest, all in all it led to a rather confusing situation.

"Um what happened and why does my mouth taste like moms bad cooking?" he asked sitting up and returning Nidoran back to its ball.

"You petted your Nidoran and passed out from touching one of its poison barbs." Leaf spoke placing the bottle back into her bag, Red then proceeded to get up and dust himself off looking around he could see the entrance to Tokiwa Forest ahead of them.

"Well let's go we got a place to be!" Red yelled as he rushed forward into the forest's mouth, his sister following behind him. Tokiwa Forest was a large place where the tree's nearly blocked out the sun with the only light coming from the few gaps where the leaves did not meet the rays. In the tall grass various pokemon could be seen scurrying about.

"Hmm the guide said that Tokiwa Forest should have an abundance of wild pokemon so let's see if we can get some." Leaf spoke, the two split up looking for various pokemon in hopes of catching one. The first was Leaf who meet a small worm pokemon with a needle on its head, pulling out her Pokédex it identified the creature as a Weedle.

"Hmm a Weedle, okay you're mine, Go Pidgey!" Leaf yelled as she threw out her pokeball and emerged the bird pokemon. "Okay Pidgey use tackle!" she yelled the bird flew up and tackled the small poison worm knocking it off its feet. The creature was dizzy from the attack seeing it as her opportunity Leaf threw an empty Pokeball at the creature, upon impact it was engulfed in a red light then into the ball it went. After shaking several times the ball fizzled and Leaf walked up to it holding her newly caught pokemon.

"Hey Leaf I caught a Caterpie." Red yelled as he ran up to his twin.

"Cool I got a Weedle." she spoke, then an idea popped into Reds head.

"I heard Pikachu are in this forest, first one to catch one wins!" he spoke excitedly

"Okay you're on!" Leaf yelled as she ran looking for the electric mouse. While he looked around for the creature Red felt a pair of eyes on him, looking to his left he saw a kid with a bug net and a grin of determination on his face.

"I challenge you!" the kid yelled, Red raising one of his eyebrows in confusion scratched the back of his head.

"Um I, I don't quite follow." He spoke honestly the kid let out a tired sigh

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle, don't you know when two trainers see each other for the first time you're supposed to battle." The kid spoke, Red smiled and pulled out one of his pokeballs

"Alright um...what's your name?" He asked

"Shinichi." he answered, Red started at the kid and smiled, the determination clear in his smile.

"Alright, Shinichi let's rock, go Squirtle!" Red yelled as he threw the ball into the air and out came the turtle pokemon ready and rearing for action.

"Alright Go Weedle!" Shinichi yelled as his worm pokemon came out of its ball.

"Squirtle Use bubble!" Red yelled the turtle pokemon reeled and let out a large jet of bubbles that when they impacted the Weedle sent it flying.

"Not so fast Weedle use poison sting!" the Weedle regained its footing and shot out a single needle from its head, not reacting quick enough Squirtle felt a slight sickness wash over it as the poison did it's damage, but to Red's relief seemed to not stay in its system for more than a few seconds .

"Squirtle Finish this use bubble again!" Following its masters directions the pokemon let out another hit this time stronger than the previous one, a critical hit! In one hit the pokemon was knocked against a tree, it let out a tired wail and fainted.

"Darn, okay time for round two go Caterpie!" Shinichi threw his last pokeball out and emerged a green caterpillar pokemon.

"Alright that was good Squirtle." Red spoke as he withdrew Squirtle and pulled out another ball from his belt, "Go Nidoran." He spoke as he released the light blue rodent from its captivity. It let out a small growl of determination ready.

"Nidoran use scratch!" It nodded and ran up the Caterpie and swiped one of its claws at the creature, in one move the Caterpie jumped back and reeled for an attack.

"Caterpie use string shot!" A large wad of silk shot around Nidoran, causing it to struggle as it was snared in it.

"Don't let that stop you Nidoran cut through it and use scratch again!" The creature followed its orders and cut its way through the silk and attacked the worm, with one last hit it was out.

"Well it looks like I lost this one, good battle." Shinichi spoke as he handed Red seventy-two pokedollars and waved as he went his separate way. Red smiled looking at the bills in his hands.

"Wow that was a cool battle." Leaf spoke as she walked up to her brother a small yellow Pikachu in her arms

"...damn." Red spoke as he handed the money to his sister for winning the bet.

"Well that was fun let's find a place to rest for a while." Leaf stated, the two eventually found a tree that they deemed relatively comfortable and sat under its leaves.

"So it says that it takes travelers usually two-day trip to make it through Tokiwa Forest so let's set up camp and finish the rest of the trip tomorrow." Red said as he looked through the guide in the map.

"Fine with me." Leaf spoke as she pulled her hat over her head to take a nap. When she woke up the night had already came and Red had set up a tent and a lantern and she could make out not just her brother but another figure it was Green. Jumping from where she was she walked over anger in her eyes

"What's he doing in our camp!?" Leaf yelled this made the two boys jump in surprise.

"Leaf, be quiet." Red spoke trying to quite down his sister.

"Don't tell me what to do, what are you doing here!?" Leaf yelled at the boy.

"Red said I could stay here for the night so I took it." Green spoke, Leaf narrowed her eyes at her brother who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Ugh, fine." Leaf said sitting down to her brother, the rest of the night the three talked about what they were going to do when the left the forest. The next day the three continued on their way out of the forest. Meeting a few more trainers and a few battles the three where at the exit.

"So you sticking with us Green?" Leaf asked as they walked through the gate of the forest that lead to Nibi City.

"Guess so for a while any way." Green spoke ahead of them, the city of Nibi was waiting for them and inside was Red and Green's next gym challenge.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Well that took a while to work on and yes Green will periodically join and stay with the two since it helps the story along. so yep review and remember DFTBA.**


	4. Nibi City

**Hello people here's chapter four of ****Kantō**** Chronicles, enjoy and do review and fav.**

* * *

Nibi city, home of the Nibi Gym and the current stopping place for Leaf, Green and Red on their Pokémon journey. The three were standing outside the gym, Green and Red staring at the door with looks of pure determination.

"So which one of you two is gonna go first?" Leaf asked as she stroked her Pikachu, which was in her arms.

"I guess I'll go fist see you when I'm done whipping the floor with the leader." Green said as he stepped inside the gym the doors, a few minutes later Green reemerged a large grin on his face.

"So how did it go?" Red asked, Green then showed Red a gray badge that resembled a boulder.

"Well good luck Red, see you when you're done." Green said as he made his way to the Pokémon center. Red grinned and walked into the gym, his sister in tow. Inside three people stood inside

"Hey young champ in the making, The leader of this gym Takeshi is a rock type leader. Go at him with a water type and your good." The man said giving Red some advice. Red walked forward towards the leader and was stopped by a kid a one year older than him.

. "Hey kid if you want to beat Takeshi you have to take on me."He said as he pulled out a pokeball threw it up into the air and a Geodude emerged.

"Fine let's rock!" Red said as he threw his ball and out came his Squirtle.

"Squirtle use bubble!" Red shouted as the turtle pokemon let out a torrent of bubbles that impacted the rock pokemon, letting out a cry of pain the creature fainted and was withdrawn back into its ball.

"Hmm your good, alright Sandshrew go!" He threw out a small pokemon it rolled around and uncurled itself.

"Okay this is it go Caterpie!" Red yelled as the worm pokemon emerged from its ball,

"Caterpie use tackle!" Red yelled the worm impacted the sand pokemon knocking it down slightly

"Sandshrew use scratch!" the young kid yelled as it claws ripped into Caterpie's body nearly knocking it out, the worm endured it and got back up rearing to go again.

"Follow up with another tackle and make it count!" Red yelled and the pokemon rammed into Sandshrew as hard as it could hitting it with a critical force and knocking it out. The young kid withdrew the pokemon and smiled

"Well it looks like you're a good trainer but I doubt you could beat Takeshi." The kid said as he handed him 220 pokedollars and stepped aside to let him go forth and challenge Takeshi. Takeshi a teen about six years older than Red and his sister sat on a platform made of pure rock, his arms folded and his eyes were closed with a friendly smile plastered on his face. He stood up and his smile grew wider.

"I am Takeshi, gym leader of the Nibi gym and Rock Type trainer are you ready to face my rock-hard offensive!?" Takeshi yelled as he pulled out a pokeball and threw out a Geodude.

"Alright Your on!" Red said as he pulled out his pokeball and let fourth Bulbasaur.

"GO RED!" His sister yelled in the background cheering on her brother,

"Bulbasaur use bubble!" The turtle shot out the bubbles near the Geodude in hopes of knocking it out in one punch, but the rock pokemon managed to dodge the move. Red scowled this was going to be tough battle. Takeshi smiled and readied for his move.

"Geodude use defense curl!" The Gym leader yelled the rock pokemon tucked it's arms around itself and it glowed blue as its defenses rose.

"Squirtle try bubble again!" Another torrent of bubbles emerged from the turtle pokémon's mouth and collided with the rock pokemon knocking it out.

"Good, good but I doubt you can beat my next pokemon." Takeshi said as he pulled out his last ball, and out emerged a large serpentine creature made completely of rocks it let out a roar that nearly made Squirtle hide in its shell.

"My greatest pokemon Onix prepare to taste defeat." Takeshi said as he folded his arms and let out a large laughed, Red adjusted his hat and narrowed his eyes in determination

"Squirtle, Show them what we've got!" He yelled the pokemon pulled its head back sucked in a large amount of air and out shot a jet of water hitting the Onix and sending it flying back slightly.

"Alright Squirtle!" Red said as he cheered his pokemon on Onix shook off the damage and ready to attack.

"Onix use Rock Tomb!" The rock snake roared and from the ground several rocks floated up in the air and were hurled at Squirtle burying it. The water pokemon let out a cry of pain as it felt the rocks crush its body.

"Squirtle don't give up show them how tough you are!" The turtle pokemon let out a cry as it pushed the rocks out of its way and ready to fire another water torrent.

"Squirtle finish this!" Red yelled the water pokemon shot out another jet of water and knocked out the giant pokemon, Red let out a yell of pure joy and scoped his pokemon up to hug it.

"We did it Squirtle we did it we've beaten our first gym!" He said as he threw the pokemon up and down into his arms in joy. His celebration was cut short when he heard Takeshi let out a long laugh.

"Congratulations, by defeating me you've taken your first true step to being a pokemon master." He said he then pulled out a small badge from his left breast pocket and placed into Red's hand.

"This badge signifies your win against me, now go on and continue your adventure." He finished Red then ran to his sister with a renowned vigor.

"I did it I beat my first gym." Red said as he and his sister left the gym.

"I know I know, geese I've never seen you this excited It's like..." Leaf started but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw something that truly caught her eye.

"Um, Leaf what is it." Her brother asked, she was looking through the window of a building it was the Nibi Museum of Science, the map had mentioned it as one of the places to stop by, but they had bypassed it to go straight to the gym.

"A perfectly preserved Kabutops fossil on display, Red we have to go inside." She said practically jumping up and down in excitement, Red sighed he knew this was coming his sister despite being a trainer like him was never interested in becoming a pokemon champion instead she always dreamed of working along with Professor Okido as a pokemon researcher, but he knew he couldn't stop her if he wanted to so he and his sister went into the museum and paid the fifty pokedollar entrance fee.

"Just look at this bone stretcher." Leaf said as she inspected the bones of the extinct pokemon, the two were looking at the Kabutops fossil as well as the Aerodactyl fossil, the museum was a large two-story building that housed a large amount of science artifacts. Leaf was busy sketching the fossil while Red was looking at a model of a rocket. After browsing the museum for a few hours the two made their way back to the Pokémon center to spend the night.

"That was the best day ever!" Leaf said as she flopped onto the bed and let out a tired yawn, Red sat down on the other bed and looked at the badge that he had won that day, he was one step closer to becoming the champion and one step closer to beating Green.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Well that took forever to write but I enjoyed doing it so please do favorite and follow and review since I need that to improve my stories. **


End file.
